


Warm Milk is for Babies

by nochick_fics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel can't sleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Milk is for Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 4/27/14.

Sebastian stared into the darkness of his humble room, lying awake in a bed though he would not sleep and covered with a blanket though he was not cold. Such were necessary extremes in his role as butler, to engage in all manner of human ritual, during the day and night. And since he had already made all the appropriate preparations for the coming day, there was nothing left for him to do now except pretend to indulge in the most boring ritual of all while everyone else did it for real.  
  
Well, not _everyone_.  
  
Even across the distance between them, Sebastian could hear the boy as clear as a bell, shifting about in his bed as slumber evaded him. A frustrated sigh here and there, along with the angry and futile rearranging of pillows, such had been the case for the past hour for his young master. The demon knew that he would not be willfully summoned; the defiant streak in Ciel Phantomhive was such that merely asking Sebastian for something as insignificant as a glass of warm milk would be akin to admitting some imagined defeat. But even so, Sebastian knew what he had to do. It would not serve the youngster well to greet the morning without proper rest.  
  
He climbed out of the bed and removed his nightshirt. Sebastian took his time getting dressed, ensuring that everything was just so. He was a servant of nobility, after all, and should always look the part, even in the middle of the night. When he was finished, he grabbed a candelabrum and summoned three flames for three candles with a casual wave of a gloved hand. He then stepped out of the room and made a slow trek towards the child, pondering all of the possible reasons for his insomnia while doing so. It was difficult to say, really, as the boy was such a tortured soul. Who knew what monsters lurking in the depths of that pitifully frail form had opted to rear their ugly heads?  
  
Upon arriving at Ciel’s door, Sebastian knocked lightly.  
  
“Young Master?”  
  
There was no response, just as Sebastian expected. Ciel would have surely preferred to bite off his own tongue than admit that Sebastian’s presence was exactly the thing he wanted most right now.  
  
Taking the silence for consent, Sebastian opened the door and stepped inside of the bedroom, the light from the candles bathing the space with an eerie glow. He immediately spotted Ciel sitting up in the bed, cocooned in a thick blanket and scowling at his arrival.  
  
“You’ve been awake for some time now, Young Master,” Sebastian began as he placed the candelabrum down on a dresser. “Are you not feeling well?”  
  
“I feel fine,” Ciel muttered, though the hint of pink in his cheeks, visible even in the dimness, signaled otherwise. “More importantly, if you knew that I’ve been awake all this time, why didn’t you come sooner? You’re slipping in your duties, Sebastian.”  
  
Sebastian chuckled at the attempted dig. The child’s petulance was cute, in its own way.  
  
“Please forgive my transgression.” He moved over to Ciel’s bed and stood dutifully beside it. “I assure you that it will not happen again.”  
  
Ciel humphed and tightened his hold on the blanket. “We’ll see about that,” he mumbled.  
  
Sebastian removed his right glove, then reached out and placed the palm of his hand against Ciel’s forehead. His body temperature was normal, and he did not appear to be ailing in any way.  
  
“Would you like some warm milk?” he asked.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Young Master,” Sebastian sighed, mentally preparing himself to do battle with the stubborn little earl. “The hour is late and you need your rest.”  
  
“I don’t want milk,” Ciel insisted.  
  
“Then what _do_ you want?”  
  
Eyes flicked briefly in his direction, one a stunning shade of blue and the other branded with a seal, the promise of a soul to give. And in that one fleeting glance, Sebastian understood. Ciel was almost fourteen now, and rapidly maturing both mentally _and_ physically. The longing that Sebastian had first sensed a little over a year ago had grown considerably in the months that followed, never to be mentioned aloud, but always, _always_ there, fueling the union between them in a way that their contract never could.  
  
What Ciel wanted was _him_.  
  
And wasn’t it Sebastian’s duty to yield to his demands? Even if they were unspoken?  
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed without invitation. The hand that had been gauging the young man’s temperature moved towards the side of his face, cupping his jaw. Ciel frowned but did not resist, as if inwardly berating himself for the very thing he craved. With a sly smile, the demon watched the internal debate play out. It humored him to see such hesitation in one so unwavering in matters of vengeance.  
  
“Your desire is perfectly natural, Young Master,” Sebastian reassured him, black-nailed digits twirling through locks of unkempt bedtime hair. “The human body was made to experience more than just pain.”  
  
To demonstrate, Sebastian eased his hand beneath the blanket and ran it along the swell of Ciel’s nightshirt under which a desperate adolescent hard-on lurked. Ciel gasped at the contact, his eyes growing wide and his face growing even redder. He stripped away the blanket and gaped downward, watching as a slender hand skillfully fondled him.  
  
“S-Sebastian,” he panted, his chest heaving. “I… I…”  
  
Sebastian waited patiently as his fingers grazed the outline of Ciel’s cock, teasing every inch. If he was ordered to stop, then he would, in spite of the young man’s very obvious state of arousal. But instead, Ciel leaned back on his elbows and spread his legs open wide, his face a blend of shame and lust. He met Sebastian’s gaze, his expression communicating a command that his mouth would never deign to utter.  
  
“Yes, my Lord.”  
  
A soft cry filled the room as Sebastian’s hand disappeared beneath Ciel’s nightshirt and wrapped around his erection. A trembling and moaning Ciel looked closely, fascinated by the steady rise and fall of his shirt as Sebastian stroked him purposefully, his tiny toes digging into the bed, curling into the sheets. Sebastian studied the writhing youngster with a look of concentration that bordered on thoughtful. Although human pleasure was a mystery to his kind, he had enough experience dispensing it to find it incredibly intriguing.  
  
Ciel’s hips began to move, lifting off the bed and forcing his cock harder and faster through the now slick curl of Sebastian’s fist. Sebastian could feel it swelling and throbbing against his skin, signaling an imminent eruption.  
  
Without missing a single stroke with his right hand, he tugged at Ciel’s nightshirt with the left. Ciel arched off the bed, giving him just enough room to pull the shirt up to his chest, revealing a body that had only recently begun to show a departure from the horrors inflicted upon it, still so very small but finally starting to grow. With his lower half on display, Ciel’s moans grew even louder, and when Sebastian squeezed around him, he threw back his head and cried out to the ceiling.  
  
Sebastian watched as spurts of cum splattered against the smooth, pale skin of Ciel’s stomach. He squeezed again and was rewarded with a sticky hand for his efforts. Ciel fell back against his pillow, shuddering. Only then did Sebastian let go of him, carefully releasing his softening length and contemplating the lovely mess in front of him… as well as the unanticipated reaction of his human form by way of the hardness that pushed against the front of his pants.  
  
He stood up and stepped out of the room, long enough to wash his hands and fetch towels and a basin filled with water. Upon returning, he silently cleaned the embarrassed boy, who was refusing to look anywhere but up, much to Sebastian’s amusement.  
  
“There you go,” he said, pulling down Ciel’s nightshirt and taking no measures whatsoever to hide his smile. “Do you require anything else tonight?”  
  
“Get out,” Ciel growled as he snatched the blanket over his head.  
  
Far from being offended, Sebastian simply bowed to the blanketed lump. “Very well. Goodnight, Young Master.”  
  
He collected the basin and towels and grabbed the candelabrum, and was halfway to the door when his sharp ears caught a muffled and reluctant reply.  
  
“Goodnight.”  
  
By the time Sebastian returned to his room, Ciel had finally fallen asleep.  
  
Well then. He supposed that warm milk just wasn’t going to cut it anymore.


End file.
